


Falling in love can't be bad....right....?

by Spidypool42



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: Kagami Taiga was the only alpha beside his father in a house full of omegas when he comes back from overseas studies he finds out an alpha family move next to his now he has to make sure he keeps his brothers safe however that backfires when one of his brothers get pregnant now he has to deal with the crazy alpha family and his own crazy family.





	1. Prologue

When Kagami was born, his father knew that he would be the greatest alpha, so he sent him away oversea to Europe and the Americas. Sure his wife and other sons were mad at him, but he did it for them. He loved his omega wife and sons. Miko knew the world wouldn’t be so kind to them he remembered the first time his second son presented as omega. He heard the whispered on how Himuro would be a good bitch to fuck others whispered he heard that Himuro would be a disappointment. Miko was beyond hurt and angry at his friends for saying that about his son. His fear overgrew when his other sons came out as omegas Miko could only breath when his firstborn finally come out as an alpha. Miko knew his kids would have protection, so he sent Kagami away. Than Miko homeschooled his others, keeping them safe and waited until Kagami came back and kept them safe. When that day came for Kagami to come, Miko, was both thrilled and horrified his alpha son was home but he would have to send his omega sons out, and he wasn’t ready for it.


	2. Family protector is here

After the long plane ride home, Kagami couldn't wait to sleep however he knew that wouldn't happen his father would want to hear about his studies and his travels around the world at the age of seven when he finally reached home he breath in all the smells "Home" was all he said. 

"I'm home" he yelled "MY BABBBBBY" shouted a voice tacking him down 

"Mom get off," Kagami said trying to get his mom off him only for her to squeeze him and kiss him all over 

"NOOOOOOOOOO I haven't seen you since you were seven give me love," Kiko said "Fine," he said, giving up. 

After about two hours Kiko got off of Kagami "Oh my big boy your so big wait till your father sees you. Oh, I can't wait till your brothers see you, my family is back together LA~LA." Kiko said, skipping off. 

Kagami just scratched the back of his head picking up his bag he heads off to his room looking around he saw the many pictures of his brothers and him they, however, stopped when he left. Entering his room he saw it was no longer the room he had as a child his dark blue room was now baby blue his walls were no longer filled with cartoon Kagami watched as a child now it was filled with basketball stars and Kagami has a wall full of trophies he won over the years. There was a knock at his door "Taigaaaaaaaaaaaa help," his mother yelled, taking him down.

"Its Kouki he isn't home, and his heat is soon. WHYYYYYYY DID I LET HIM LEAVE MY LAST BORN MY BABY" she yelled in Kagami's ear "Mom calm down I'll get him" he said rushing off the floor. 

"Good because if he runs into that new alpha family next door oh my baby," Kiko said hysterically. Kagami stopped cold "What new alpha family" the last family Kagamihe remembered was here was a beta family 

"TAIGA!!!" yelled a male voice tackling him down "YOU HAVE TO SAVE KOUKI THAT RED HEADED ALPHA MIGHT KILL HIM," Kazunari yelled.

"KAZZY" "MOMMY" shouted the two green head 

"Would you both SHUT UP" Kagami shouted both mother and son zipped it "Now stay here I'll get him and call dad and tell him to set up the room" he yelled running off. As he ran off, he passed his other brothers 

"Yukio tells me about this new family and red-headed alpha," he asked. 

"They just moved in a month before you came father went over there and found out all, but one was alpha, so he told us never to step out without him however Kouki got bored one day and went outside. It was a big mistake the new alpha family was playing basketball, and the ball rolled over and Kouki being a kind soul gave it back that's when the redhead rushed over to Kouki threw him over his shoulders and ran into his home Kaz saw this and ran to tell father and mother who fell over crying. Than father ran over to the house to try to drag Kouki home only for the redhead to throw a letter opener at father barely missing his eye he left a scar though that's when father forbade us from leaving the house that was until mother let Kouki out to pick up take out she wanted him to get some freedom however she miscounted his heat days, and now we're losing our minds." Yukio said, sitting next to his brothers.

Kagami took a deep breath in and rushed off only to bump into Kouki "Taiga your back." 

"Kouki, you're okay?" he asked.

"Ya the line was longer than I expected, but I'm back now I'm going to go into the heatproof room now see you in a week," Kouki said passing the food to his brother Kagami let out a breath he ran back to the family room. 

He could hear his family yelling he opened the door to see his brothers hold back his father while the maids comforted his mother. 

"Taiga, where is he is my baby okay," cried his mother jumping on him only for Kagami to hold up a food bag. 

"OH MY GOD, THEY KIDNAPPED HIM," yelled Kazunari only for his mother to fall to the ground and cry out more. 

"UMM is everything okay in here?" asked Kouki only for his family to stop dead "MY BABY" Kiko yelled hugging him. 

"Umm mom I need to go back into the room now," he said, pushing her off "Okay my baby," she said, kissing him all over. 

"Okay everyone who isn't father out I need to talk to him," Kagami said the others left now it was the two redheads. 

Kagami looked at his father he could see he has gotten older in the face his hair is now getting gray and he could see the scar Yukio was talking about. 

"I think we should have a meeting with this new alpha family just the two of us," Kagami said. 

"Hmmm, why would we do that?" Miko asked. 

"Well Yukio said that there was more than one alpha, and there's more than one omega here it would be bad if one of the others saw my brothers," Kagami said. 

Miko sat in silence running his hands threw his hair thinking "I see let me think it over with your mother and I'll get back to you" he said getting up "It's good to see you again" Miko said hugging his son. 

After his event with his family, he went out to shoot hoops he looked over to the house of alphas sniffing the air something caught him off guard walking over to the smell Kagami thought he bumped into something. 

"Hmm must be nothing." 

“Umm excuse me can you get off my foot," said a voice scaring Kagami. 

"What the hell!" he yelled. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," said a boy. 

"I'm Kagami Taiga" 

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he said, taking Kagami hand and rubbing it on his cheek only for Kagami to pull away. "I have to go now," he said, running off only for Kuroko to pull him down Kuroko was now on top of him. 

"You smell great Kagami," he said, smelling him. "Hey Kuroko I think your heat is starting soon I think you should go inside," Kagami said trying to push him off "Yes I think you're right I need help,” Kuroko said. 

"Taiga what is going on out here," asked Tatsuya 

"Get him off of me and help me drag him back" his brother nodded and helped get Kuroko off Kagami. 

They dragged the heat ridden omega to his home knock on the door a giant purple-haired man open it "I found Kuroko" he said lazily eating chips. 

Before the purple-haired man could say anymore he was caught off guard by an intriguing smell "Smells like cookies I want it," he said. 

Turning to Himuro and tried to pull him in the house only for Kagami to pull him away, "What the hell, man." 

"Give me the cookie." 

"What no?!?! Tatsuya help” 

''I can't it seems I've gone into heat early thanks to him," Kagami had to think fast. 

That's when he pulled Tatsuya and threw Kuroko at the man and ran off Kagami kicked open his house door and ran into passing his mother he kicked in the heatproof door scaring Kouki. 

"Omega next door made him go into heat early," Kagami said out of breath Kouki just nodded. 

"Taiga what is going on," asked his mother

"The omega next door pinned me down Tatsuya went into heat early because of the omega, and now we might have to deal with two alphas now I need sleep," he said, walking off. 

The next morning Kagami was called to his father's room "Your mother told me what happened and I thought it over I agree let's see the alphas next door" Miko said both men walked over. 

"Miko Taiga be safe" Kiko said kissing them both men made their way next door knocking on the door. 

A maid opened the door leading them in they reached an office room where they were met with six alphas "Ahh Miko we meet again," said Akio 

"Yes let me introduce you to my son Kagami Taiga." 

"Hello Kagami I am Akashi Akio let me apologize about my nephews Kuroko he is on top of his heats and for Murasakibara I didn't think an omega would take his attention now what is it you would like to discuss Miko." 

"Umm may I speak sir," asked Kagami

"Go ahead, young man." 

"As you know, my brothers are omegas, and you have alpha son, and nephews is that right?" 

"Yes my son Seijuro," he said, pointing to the other read-head. Kagami looked over to the heterochromia kid " **So this is the kid who wants Kouki** " he thought

“Anyways we need to talk about the issues that are troubling our homes,” Kagami said.

The meeting went on for what seemed like forever nothing got done both Akio and Seijuro wanted Kouki than Murasakibara joined in saying he wants Himuro than the other alphas noted that they wanted the other omegas from the Kagami household wich mad Miko and Taiga upset. 

"ENOUGH" yelled Miko and Akio shutting everyone up "Look before we can give anyone away let's all have a sit-down dinner and see where this goes," said Miko 

"I agree," Akio said the three redheads got up Akio walked Miko and Taiga to the door. 

"I will send you an email to set up a dinner" Akio bowing to them 

"Yes that would be nice," Kagami said as he and his father bowed back. 

"Come let's go your mother is waiting, and she is probably crying her eyes out" Kagami nodded in agreement and left, however, he stopped turning around he could see Kuroko staring at him through a window.

"Kagami" called out Akashi

"Akashi, what is it?" he asked. 

"We didn't get much time to talk, but there is something I want to say." 

"Okay go ahead," Kagami said not liking where this is going 

"You will give your brother to me he is destined to be mine, and my word is absolute," Akashi said. "Now wait a minute you-" he was cut off when a pair of scissors barely missed his eye. 

"Taiga" yelled his father running up to "Seijuro what are you doing," Akio said pulling his son into the house "Come on, let's go," Miko said pulling up Kagami.


	3. That went well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is here and it does not endwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be misspelling

When the boys reached home, Kiko rushed them to the ground "Are you boys okay Taiga your bleeding" she said, pulling out a bandaid.  
"Oy I don't want that" Kagami said pushing her away  
"What why," Kiko said confused  
"It came out of your boobies," Kagami said red in the face

"Aww but Taiga I breastfeed you," she said "Ew I don't want to hear that," Kagami said Kiko just pouted

"Look it been a long day lets just go to bed," Miko said, carrying his wife off Kagami just went to bed.  
Kagami woke up by the knocking of a maid, "Kagami, are you awake."  
"Yes, tell them I'm coming."  
"Okay, sir," said the maid as she left.  
It's been three weeks since the event that happened, and it was the day of the dinner, and Kagami was dreading it he had to be on his toes around Akashi "Taiga are you ready for this dinner" asked Ryou. 

"I guess I have to be on my toes. I don't want anything to happen to you guys," he said, patting his brother's head. They made their way to the kitchen only hear their mother yelling, "I told you to hide all the sharp object," she yelled at the cowering maid. "Mom" "Ahh boys help me hide the pointy things," Kiko said, waving the knives around.  
"Give me that," Kagami said, taking the knife from his mother and apologized to the maid.

He swatted the top of his mother's head "Relax dad has everything under control," Kagami said, pulling his mother away from the kitchen staff the three made their way into the living room for the game plan.  
"Finally you're here come let us talk," Miko said

"Tiga since your home you will be acting as house alpha and take charge to try and take charge don't let Akio's son take all the control. Tatsuya your job will be acting as house omega when dinner is over you will lead your brothers and their omega into the living room and have a conversation while your mother and I will be in the guest house with Akio and his wife" Miko said "Yes" called out his sons.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled out Kiko Miko rolled his eyes

"I don't care," he said leaving his wife  
"Don't worry mommy Taiga has it under control?" said Ryou  
"Its okay mom I have it under control," Taiga said, patting her head

"No," Kiko said her sons just rolled their eyes.  
When dinner time rolled around Kiko put up another fit "No Miko I don't want them here tell them you got sick, please don't bring them in here" she bagged  
"Look, honey, I can't do that they are coming soon come on get up off the floor" "Fine," she said getting up  
"Now look your mother, and I will be in the guest house run out if you need us good luck and enjoy your dinner," Miko said, pulling his wife.  
"And then there was six," said a giggling Kaz

"Right let's get ready," said Yukio pulling his twin away Kagami just shook his head he went to get ready.

"Kouki are you okay?" asked Ryou  
"No I'm horrified what if that redhead tries to take me away" cried Kouki  
"Don't worry Taiga is going to protected us once he takes over for father he will move us away someplace safe remember when we kids right before he left he would move us away and keep us safe," Ryou said comforting his twin.  
A ring rang out all six boys ran to the door Kagami reached it first "Go away I've got it " he said pushing them off  
"Welcome to our home," Kagami said  
"Hello Kagami nice to see you I just wanted to drop this off," Akio said, handing him a bag.

"Excuse me while I join my wife and your parents," he said   
"Please follow me," Kagami said, leading them to his brothers Kagami felt eyes on him turning around to see nothing.  
"Is there something wrong, Kagami," asked a Kise,  
"I thought someone was watching me," he said,  
"Hmmm I have no idea" giggled Kise.

"These paintings are interesting" noted Aomine  
"My brother made them," Kagami said they finally reached the room Tatsuya rushed from his seat  
"Welcome to our home," he said  
"Please have a set," Tatsuya said only to be stopped by a hand on his head.  
"Hey you left the last time before I got what I wanted," said Murasakibara Himuro gulped "Well you see I need to leave my heat was started early so now please sit and have dinner," Tatsuya said moving Murasakibara hand.

"Hold on Tatsuya let's introduce each other," Kagami said  
"Right," Tatsuya said  
Kagami motioned for his brothers to come "Let me introduce you to my brothers the first pair of twins Kasamatsu Yukio and Takao Kazunari" the two came up.  
Before Kasamatsu said anything Kise dropped to one knee and took Kasamatsu hand "You are the most handsome man I've ever seen live with me" Kise said only for Kasamatsu to kick him the face  
"Bwwhaaa" laugh Takao as Kasamatsu dragged him away.  
"Well on to the next set Sakurai Ryou the one who painted the pictures and the famous Furihata Kouki" Kagami motioned for both boys to come only they didn't move  
"Its fine Taiga leave them," Tatsuya said Kagami node his head in agreement

"And now for us, as you already know Taiga I am Himuro Tatsuya," he said.  
"Hold on you if your all twins why don't you have the same last name?" asked Midorima

"Well it was our mother's idea, and I'm not related to them," said Tatsuya serving the alphas  
"What do you mean?" asked Kise  
"I was discarded by my family when they found out I was an omega, but I got lucky when I ran into Kagami in America when he heard my story he called his parents who took me in, and I've been so grateful" he said squeezing Kagami's hand only for a bang to ring out heads turned to see an angry Murasakibara.

"Wow Tatsuya looks like you have an admirer" joked Takao only for Kasamatsu to smacked him  
"You boys seem close," said a voice scaring Kagami and his family "Ahh Kuroko good to see you again."  
"Yes hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya nice to met you," he said bowing.  
"So tell me Kagami when do plan on giving me Furihata," said a demanding Akashi taking a deep breath and Kagami answered  
"I'm sorry, but I can not allow it my brother deserve better" the air went stiff.

"What gives you the right," asked a bitter Akashi setting his utensils down Kagami said  
"I am house alpha of this home when my father hands me his business I will move my brothers away and find them suitable alphas" now Akashi blood was boiling  
"You can't take my Kasamatsu away from me," cried Kise is reaching over to Kasamatsu only for him to roll his eyes at the blond.  
"What about you Kagami will you find an omega," asked Kuroko

"I already found one," Kagami said reaching for Tatsuya's hand  
"Oh I see this food is amazing," Kuroko said Kagami pained a smile  
"Thank I tried my best," said Sakurai  
"Well it's the best damn thing I've ever eaten," said Amoine stuffing his face making Sakurai blush.  
"T-thank you" after dinner was over Himuro took his brothers and Kuroko to the living room.  
"So how long have you and Kagami been dating," asked Kuroko "Shoot I forgot about that I need to come up with a number," thought Himuro  
"Three years," Himuro said

"I see do you know where the bathroom is," Kuroko said "I'll show you," Kasamatsu said leading him out the door  
"I feel so bad for Kuroko do we have to lie to him?" asked Furihata Himuro took his hand "Yes, the less time we spend with that family, the better" Himuro said.

"Guys we have a problem," Kasamatsu said running in  
"What is it," asked Takao  
"Taiga and the others are fighting about the crying Kuroko," said a panicked Kasamatsu "GET BACK HERE YOU REDHEAD FREAK" yelled Aomine pulling Kagami by the hair and swung a punch hitting Kagami square in the face.

"Taiga, what is going on," asked Kasamatsu.  
"Nothing I want you guys to go to your room," Kagami said looking around he saw two people missing  
"Where's Kisa and Kasamatsu?" Kagami said looking around getting everyone's attention  
"GET OFF ME YOU BLOND FREAK" yelled Kasamatsu.

Kagami and the others ran to the yelling only to see Kisa clinging to Kasamatsu who was hitting him over the head with slippers

"Taiga get him off damn it," said a struggling Kasamatsu, both Kagami and Aomine, ran over to help. "NOOO let me go Kasamatsu love me" cried Kisa  
"Go away you freak you heard Taiga he's going to take us away you freak," said a pissed Kasamatsu "Come on Yu-Yo let's go outside and get mom and dad," said Takao the twins locked arms and left only for the doors to knock them down.

"MOMMY'S HERE!" yelled Kiko "Right on time" exclaimed Kasamatsu rubbing his nose "OH my babies mommy sorry" she side lifting her kids up

"Kiko!!" yelled Miko "Oh shit," she yelled all head turned to see three redheads coming there way "Well got to go," she said, running pasted her husband and guest.

"Excuse me Taiga take care of things here," Miko said running after his wife.  
  


"Kagami I see dinner went well?" said Akio  
"Yes, I see this is your wife?" Kagami said nervously at the glare of the redheaded women

"Yes hello I'm Yumi," she said, extending her hand Kagami took it and kissed it.  
  


"Please sit Tatsuya get some snacks," he said  
"No need I just wanna talk you alone Kagami," she told Kagami looked over to his brothers and said nodded to leave Yumi looked over to her family "Be nice," Akio said leading his kids out.  
  


They sat there for what seemed like forever Yumi spoke first, "Your mother is the worst kind of omega I've ever seen?" Yumi said sharply Kagami bit his lip taking a breath he spoke: "By whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Kagami the way she acts is unbecoming and if your father married me like he was supposed to than your brothers wouldn't be omegas," Yumi said shocking not only Kagami but his spying brothers who fell threw the door

"W-what did you say?" asked a shocked Kagami.


	4. Merging of families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies

Yumi just smiled "You heard me it's time for me to go," she said, leaving stepping outside Yumi saw a horrible sight Miko and Kiko acting lovey-dovey.   
"Miko," she said, breaking up the kissing pair "Yes what demon," he said, annoyed at her "I must leave walk me home," Yumi said, pushing Kiko away.   
Miko rolled his eyes "No your house is five steps away" he said Yumi gritted her teeth   
"We need to talk," she said   
"Miko just go," Kiko said, kissing him and leaving.   
"What do you want hellhound," Miko said   
"I want your son Kasamatsu and my nephew Kise to marry you can think of it as your way to make up for our wedding you messed up," Yumi said walking away Miko gritted his teeth he knew that would come back to haunt him.   
"You're not going to make me do it are you father," Kasamatsu said scaring his father   
"Come here I won't make you do anything you don't want to Yumi is just bitter that I left her for your mother."   
"Ya, I heard about that you wanna talk about that?"   
"Sit I'll tell you what happened and you tell me what I did was right or wrong and you boys can come out now," Miko said looking at a bush to have his sons come out they all sat around him.

"Let's see Yumi was ten and I was fourteen she said were getting married I said yes so she could leave me alone. When I went off to college, and I met your mother at a mixer, and she smelled great to find out she was my fated mate, so I brought her home. Yumi was there with this dumb wedding book along with her friends' let's say she didn't take it well when I brought your mother home she took a knife and chase your mother around the house after that Yumi said she would get her revenge well goodnight" Miko said leaving his dumbfounded sons.

"C-come on let's go to bed," Kagami said when moring came Kasamatsu felt off he felt eyes on him everywhere he went, and it was pissing him off Kasamatsu went outside to play some ball he should have left with his family to the mall. Shooting some hoops, he felt the stares grow close not taking the pressure he threw the ball in a bush to hear a yelled running to the sound to find it was Kise Kasamatsu gritted his teeth and kicked Kise over and over again.

"Stop stop I'm sorry" Kise cried only for Kasamatsu to kick harder and faster "I'm sorry, please stop I'll leave," said a crying Kise Kasamatsu stopped looking down he saw some blood he motioned for Kise to follow him inside. He called a maid to bring some first aid in cleaning up the wounds Kasamatsu looked up to see Kise had stars in his eyes "I'm sorry I haven't been alone in a while, so you scared me" Kasamatsu said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," said a guilty Kise  
"Why were you watching me anyways?" asked Kasamatsu  
"I wanted to get to know you better after the dinner I couldn't get you out of my mind your smell was all I could think about I think your my fated mate" Kise said grabbing Kasamatsu and kissed him Kasamatsu felt his knees go weak he wanted to fight Kise off but his body wouldn't let him. Kasamatsu read about fated mates he didn't believe that a simple kiss could determine someone's love, however, Kasamatsu's felt his body heat up.

"Kise you have to go," Kasamatsu said pushing him away  
"No" whined Kise he said pulling Kasamatsu back in for a kiss both boys bodies got hot Kasamatsu knew where this was going, and he wanted it, and he didn't care if they weren't married.   
"Come with me" he said pulling Kise they ran off to his room Kise was shocked but he didn't mind his body was ready for his mate Kise took in all the smells of his mate in that's when a dangerous smell come out Kise looked over to Kasamatsu his face was red, and his breathing was heavy.  
"You're in heat already I've read about this when you find your mate you go into heat," Kise said taking his and Kasamatsu shirts off and throwing themselves on the bed they began kissing each other all over now naked Kise started preparing Kasamatsu with the lotion he found on the nightstand.

When Kasamatsu woke up, his body felt raw, and his neck was in pain reaching his hand behind he felt a bite mark he felt horrified Kasamatsu was now officially mated he looked to see Kise is gone and Kasamatsu was livid. After cleaning he had to find a way to hide his mark he was running out of time his family should be home soon Kasamatsu fell to the floor when a knock on the door rang out he rushed to the door it was Kise Kasamatsu pulled him in.  
"Where the hell did you go?" Kasamatsu looking around to make sure his family wasn't here  
"I brought you this" Kise said pulling out a gold ring with an opal stone and a golden chocker lined with ruby stones.  
"The chocker is to hide your mark I know your not ready to tell our family you could pass it off as a gift" Kise said putting it on "The ring is when your ready to live with me don't wear it until your ready" Kise said kissing Kasamatsu seeing a car pull up it was Kagami and others.  
"I better go" Kise said running off before Kikio could stop him  
"What is going on honey," Kiko said running her hand over the chocker  
"Nothing just a courting gift," Kasamatsu said Kiko smiled   
"I like it keep it on it hides your mark," she said making Kasamatsu go red   
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said  
"Come with me I have a sope to hide you've been marked," Kiko said, pulling him in leaving the others confused.

After that day Kise and Kasamatsu have been sneaking off to spend all day with each other going on dates and having romantic nights with each other soon Kasamatsu started to feel sick. One day during dinner, Kasamatsu couldn't stand the smell, so he ran off and threw everything up he spent all night over the toilet. His father and brothers were getting worried about him.  
"Yukio honey you dead," asked Kiko  
"No but I wish I was what is wrong with me?" he cried  
"Awww Yukio that's what having kids do too," Kiko said petting him only for him to push her off  
"What do you mean kids I do not have kids," Kasamatsu said   
"Whatever you say here have this," she said, passing him a bag opening the bag it was a pregnancy test Kasamatsu blood went cold a million questions went through his mind. He looked to his mother he took the test and went into the bathroom after ten minutes Kasamatsu can out crying and passed the test to his mother it was positive he just cried.

When Kasamatsu fell asleep, Kiko made her way next door to she Kise out with his family and her family outside fixing herself up, and she made way over to Kise getting everyone attention.   
"Kise Ryouta we need to talk dinner just me you and Miko tonight at seven" before leaving she took a deep breath and said   
"Listen up you alphas I've come to the decision you all may begin courting my sons and you tall one with the purple hair Taiga and Tatsuya aren't a thing we made it up all my kids are free that goes for you to tiny invisible omega," Kiko said only to have Miko to drag her in. Kagami didn't know what to do so he dragged his brothers inside to hear his parents yelling he ran to see what is going on to see his father chase his mother around the table his father tripped over a corner, and his mother took that as freedom and ran off. When Kasamatsu woke up he went to his mirror and looked at his belly in a few months he would have a baby he was scared would his family still want him would Kise still be mated to him Kasamatsu started crying he didn't know what to do there was a knock at his door it was Kiko.

"You're up here have some soup it's good for you," she said passing him the food as he ate Kiko went into his closet and took out a simple suit and tie Kasamatsu was confused.  
"Were having a guest for dinner and I want you to be nice."  
"Who will be there?" Kasamatsu asked getting ready   
"Kise, me, papa, and you," Kiko said fixing him up only for Kasamatsu to go red he pushed his mother away as a million thoughts ran through his mind how could this happen he wasn't ready he tried to run off only for his mother to pull him by the tie.  
"Relax Yu-Yu I'll keep papa clam as you break the news to them," Kiko said petting him it was dinner time, and Kasamatsu was a mess his mother kicked his brothers out, and he could see his father is pissy. When seven rolled around Kise showed up on time and shaking with flowers and jewelry the made brought him to the dining room and the mood shifted he was shocked to see his mate he wanted to barf did they find out about him and Kasamatsu would they reject him and make Kasamatsu chemically remove the mark and wait three years and make him find a new mate.

"KISE!" yelled Miko scaring the boy and annoying his wife and son  
"Yes Kagami," said a terrified Kise trying not to cry  
"I've been calling you, but you were out of it," Miko said annoyed at this idiot  
"Sorry I brought gifts," Kise said taking a deep breath and handed them to Kiko  
"Lovely" Kiko said sniffing the flowers and trying on the rings Kise felt a little bit better only to look at a glaring Miko and he felt sick when the food was served Kise's mouth watered he's never seen anything like this not even when living with his uncle and aunt. As they ate Kise could only make eyes at Kasamatsu Miko caught this it pissed him off he wasn't going to give up his son to this alpha he knows nothing about he would have to do something about this. When dinner was over Miko pulled Kise to the side saying he wanted to talk to him Kise went into panic mode and just started crying snot was coming out of his nose, his eyes red, and voice is going horse Miko just stood there "Not another one" he thought first his wife than his son, now his inlaw(?). Miko tried to get the boy to stop only for Kise to cry harder Kasamatsu ran in and kicked Kise in the gut making the boy stop Miko was impressed Miko dragged the boy by his hair into his study and waited for the boy to relax.

"So tell me, Kise, what are your plan in life," Miko asked   
"Oh I'm a supermodel" replied an ecstatic Kise only to be cut down by Miko demonic aura  
"But I have plans to take it over when I turn twenty-five and settle down and have a family," Kise said seeing Miko relaxed  
"So tell me about your family," Miko asked, and Kise brighten  
"Well my mom is a beta who runs a small bakery, and my mama is an alpha who runs the modeling agency, and I have newborn twin brothers I'm staying with my uncle while my parents settle down with the twins," Kise said impressing Miko  
"Wow, impressive the alpha-beta relationship is almost a myth to hear about it is impressive how did they do it if I may ask?"

Kise glowed people would make fun of his mothers like his aunt, but his inlaw wasn't judgemental at all "Sure they meet in high school they had to keep it on the low because my alpha mom came from a wealthy family and if my grandfather found out they would move her away. So when high school ended they ran off, they had little to no money, and their neighbors avoided them because mom and mommy were alpha-beta pair, but they struck gold when my beta mommy open up a bakery the saved up some money, and my mom made a start-up model company which grew over time. When they had enough money they tried for kids they failed a lot to a point where my mom wanted to give up, but my mommy had fate and one day out of the blue the doctor called about some test results and said my mommy was pregnant with me" Kise said and now Miko was really impressed with the boy.

"You know your aunt wanted you and Kasamatsu to marry and I think that is a good idea," Miko said that shocked Kise who gave him a smile both men left to find their alphas only to see Kiko and Kasamatsu crying Kise ran over while Miko rolled his eyes it was late, and he didn't have time to deal with his wife. "Miko I have something to tell you" cried Kiko jumping into her husband's arms crying harder Miko just patted her back Kise tried to calm Kasamatsu down "No mom I'll tell him I have to anyways," said the crying Kasamatsu now Miko was worried.  
"What is it, son?"  
"I'm having a baby," Kasamatsu said Kise feel to the ground and Kiko tighten her gripped on Miko Kasamatsu tried to wake Kise up slapping him a few times the fourth slap got him up  
"What happened" asked a dazed Kise  
"I said I'm pregnant," said a crying Kasamatsu Kise whipped Kasamatsu tears away and kissed him.  
"Hey Yukio don't cry I'm here I'm not leaving you," he said kissing Kasamatsu Kise jumped up was meet with a menacing Miko and joyful Kiko taking Kasamatsu's hand, Kise made a huge declaration.

"Kasamatsu Yukio I am going to make a real man out of you can I have the ring I gave you," he asked to have Kasamatsu pull out the ring taking it Kise got on one knee and put it on Kasamatsu was now crying he didn't think this would happen to him. Kise than turned to his inlaws Kiko now crying tears of joy while Miko was dead face falling to his knees, Kise confessed everything how when Miko and his family went to the mall Kise went over to stalk Kasamatsu to find out they were fated, mates, so they made love in Kasamatsu after that he gave Kasamatsu the ring and collar and they went on many dates and spent some nights together. After Kise finished, he could see that Miko was still seething, but he looked over to Kasamatsu to see his son was smiling with his mother swallowing his anger Miko opened up his arms and let Kise hug him. The couple made plans to tell Kise parents, and his aunt and uncle which would be a challenge Miko and Kise were not ready to face Yumi Miko walked Kise next door.

"Kise the time I've spent with you was okay now knowing what I know I think its better if you live with us in our guest house with Kasamatsu," Miko said Kise nodded in agreement  
"I'm sorry for doing the courting steps wrong you must be angry," Kise said   
"No Kise I'm not angry I'm furious maybe I shouldn't have kept the boys inside all there lives but what's done is done I will see you and your family tomorrow," Miko said leaving the boy.


	5. Date gone bad

When Kagami heard the new of Kasamatsu and Kise he like his father was livid how could his brother be this stupid didn't Kasamatsu know he invited that crazy redhead inside their home. Stomping around Kagami ran into Takao who was crying Kagami cooled down and took his brother in his arm this was hard for Takao after all he and Yukio are twins, and now they would be separated.  
"Hey Kaz it's going to be okay," Kagami said only for his brother to punch him  
"No Taiga it won't be Yu-Yu is leaving me, and you're not helping," Takao said running off  
"DAMN that hurt," Kagami said, but he could understand he had to get ready to help Kise and Kasamatsu move into the guest house that in itself was a fight Yumi and Akio didn't want Kise to move they wanted Kasamatsu to move in with him his parents didn't want that. It all came down to Kise parents who had a long video conversation with Miko and Akio in private after the conversation was done Kagami could see a pissed Akio soon after Kise moved in and Kasamatsu moved 'out' and Takao didn't take it well he passed out in Midorima's arms. Kagami made his way over to his neighbor's home to see the purple giant looming over Tatsuya he ran over but bump into something looking around he didn't see anything he only felt arms around him.

"Tell me Kagami why did you lie about dating Himuro," said Kuroko  
"Ahh Kuroko you scared me I didn't see you," Kagami said trying to remove Kuroko arms only for Kuroko to squeeze him harder  
"You know Kagami your mother said it would be okay for you to court me just like my cousins can court your brothers," Kuroko said, rubbing his face in Kagami's back. Kagami was stuck he wants to save Tatsuya he looked over for some help, but Takao was crying in Furihata's arms while Akashi glared at them, Sakurai helped Kise move some stuff, and Himuro was with the giant god who smiled down on him when his mother called him he freed himself and ran off.

"I see the love bug has bitten you," Kise said patting Kuroko's head only for the bluenett to smack his hand away and walk off Kise was offended and cried a little until Kasamatsu walked over to him and hugged him. Akashi looked at the pair, and his heartfelt weird he just shook it off and looked for Furihata who was with his mother who smothered him with kisses Akashi could see the differences in mothers his mother showed him no affection while Kiko smothered her sons with love. Would Furihata smother him with affection; he laughs at the idea of love was something that didn't exist in him; he just wanted something so that others can't have it.

After Kise and Kasamatsu were moved into the home both felt uneasy both knew their relationship progressed to fast Kasamatsu knew he has to work at this when dinner time rolled around Kasamatsu had a lovely meal set out a very romantic mood. He called out to Kise the blond came running down Kasamatsu was confused at the blondes outfit.  
"Kise, are you going somewhere?"  
"Yup I have a job today did you forget wow this food looks great save some for me and don't wait up you need the rest" Kise said kissing him and rubbing Kasamatsu's belly and ran off Kasamatsu was at a loss for words he started to put the food away when there was a knock at the door running to the door Kasamatsu to see the purple titan as Takao called him. Kasamatsu was scared stiff the alpha it wasn't until he smelled an omega looking around he finally saw Kuroko Kasamatsu felt better.  
"Please come in I have food" Kasamatsu at the mention of food Murasakibara pushed Kasamatsu out of the way and ran to the food Kuroko apologize and came in. The three ate in silence it was Murasakibara who spoke first  
"Can I have cookies" Kasamatsu was confused  
"I'm sorry I don't have any cookies I have cake," he said only for Murasakibara to grumble.

"He doesn't mean real cookies that is what he calls Himuro," Kuroko said Kasamatsu smiled.  
"Oh Tatsuya he and Taiga left some time ago" Kasamatsu said, and he felt the mood drop looking up he could see an irritated Murasakibara and a depressed Kuroko Kasamatsu could only smile until Kasamatsu felt the urge to barf and ran off Kuroko followed after him Kuroko cleaned him up and took him to bed she then kicked Murasakibara out he then cleans up the table and checked on Kasamatsu.  
"Kuroko your still here?"  
"Yes I cleaned up I hope you don't mind," Kuroko said passing him some water Kasamatsu smiled  
"You like Taiga don't you," he asked, and Kasamatsu could see Kuroko blush  
"And you must like Kise."

"Ya I guess our relationship moved too fast we barely know anything about each other I don't know if we're made for each other I know were fated, mates but truthfully I don't believe in that however I do know that we are having a child and we have to work at it even if we fall apart I want us to have a healthy relationship for our baby" Kasamatsu said and that made Kuroko think he shouldn't rush Kagami he should move slow Kuroko bid Kasamatsu goodnight. When Kise got home, he was dead his mother gave him, and ear full over the phone at work and he couldn't do his job he just went to be and cuddled next to Kasamatsu and fell asleep. When Kise woke up, he smelled food he rushed down to see Kasamatsu cooking he went to jump on him only to get kicked in the face.

"Why did you do that" Kise cried rubbing his face  
"Go clean up just don't come down here all smelly," Kasamatsu said shooing him away Kise walked away dejected Kasamatsu knew it would be along day after they ate Kise suggested they should go out on a date Kasamatsu like that idea. The pair went to the city Kise was thrilled while Kasamatsu was uneasy he didn't like being in crows due to his father keeping him and his brothers inside it was just now he and his brothers were able to go outside. Kasamatsu had a tight grip on Kise's hand he was scared of letting go Kise just pulled him close and kissed the top of his head they visited many shops window shops at others Kasamatsu was having a blast it wasn't until Kasamatsu saw a billboard with Kise and a women on top of a building and Kasamatsu was mesmerized with it Kasamatsu could overhear teenage girls talking about it. Kise called out to him getting the teenagers attention, and they ran over to him and knocking Kasamatsu down and that scared Kise who couldn't move Kasamatsu got up and fixed himself and ran off until he found a lovely cafe. Going inside he smelled an arrangement of different foods he took a seat looking around the cafe felt homey his phone vibrated looking down it was Kise looking for him he put the phone away and rubbed his belly.

"Hello, welcome to my cafe how may I help you?" asked a heavily pregnant man brunette Kasamatsu was shocked  
"Well what would you like," the man asked again  
"Umm chocolate cake please," Kasamatsu asked the male nodded and left and came back  
"Here some cake," said the male passing it  
"So how long are you if I may ask," said a nervous Kasamatsu  
"Eight months and three weeks, how about you."  
"Three weeks."  
"Wow how long have you and your partner been together," asked the man and Kasamatsu went red

"Two and a half months" he said red the man rubbed their faces together it calm Kasamatsu down the two sat there and talked Kasamatsu he found out the man was three years his senior and his name was Kiyoshi Teppei his mate was Hyuuga Junpei they met on their high school basketball team and Kiyoshi fell hard the only problem was their female coach Riko Aida. She was in love with Hyuuga, and it was awkward for them so they would run off and come up with ways to let Riko down easy however it didn't come to that Riko caught both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga kissing it didn't end well she quit the team and went to a different school. Kasamatsu patted Kiyoshi's head in sympathy the taller male smiled it started to rain, and it reminded Kiyoshi of Hyuuga soon the door busted open to reveal a man with a short brunette with glasses and a pissy face.  
"Junpei," Kiyoshi said like a giddy schoolgirl and ran over to the other Kasamatsu could see that the shorter man and angry and he was scared

"Junpei honey I've missed you" cried Kiyoshi rubbing their face together said short man relaxed  
"Why are you at work you should be home you need the rest come on let's close the shop and go home and rest," Hyuuga said only to make Kiyoshi cry Kasamatsu walked up to them  
"He's right Kiyoshi-senpai you need the rest and pulse the cafe is empty, and I have to find Kise," Kasamatsu said rubbing his and Kiyoshi face together Kiyoshi gave in and closed down the shop Hyuuga offered Kasamatsu a ride only for Kise to run over to them and rip Kasamatsu from Hyuuga hand. Kasamatsu apologize as they walked away both Kise and Kasamatsu ran under a tarp it was awkward for them both Kasamatsu looked at Kise who wanted to cry. Kasamatsu looked around and found a hotel taking his mates hand he led them over when they got into their room Kasamatsu let Kise shower first after both were clean Kasamatsu rubbed his and Kise face together to let Kise know he was not leaving it calm Kise.

"Hey are you feeling better" Kasamatsu asked  
"No when you fell to the ground and ran off I was scared I couldn't get out of that crowd fast enough then I ran after you but then it started raining and I lost your smell and I got scared than I saw you with that alpha and I don't know" Kise cried Kasamatsu pulled him in and squeezed him  
"Hey we're okay I only fell in my butt and the baby is safe feel," Kasamatsu said pulling Kise's hand and rubbed his belly with it Kise relaxed and pressed his face in Kasamatsu's stomach and took in his baby smell. The scent of his mate and baby lulled him to sleep Kasamatsu rubbed Kise's head and soon fell asleep.


	6. Not chapter

So the WiFi is going in and out at my home and the chapter I have aren't upload hopefully by this week I'll have two chapters out.

Ps. I'm using my work wifi to write this and it really shitty to 


End file.
